Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1
| next = ''Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade'' #2 }} "Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade" is the untitled first issue of the ''Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade'' comic book limited series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. It was written by Jason Martin & Dan Mendoza with artwork & inks by Winston Young. It was colored by Jason Martin with lettering by Adam Wollet. Colleen Boyd was the associate editor on this story. This issue shipped with a May, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Katie Carva is the Vampblade - an empowered vigilante who has the ability to see and defeat invisible alien parasites known as Glarkians. From a rooftop, she spots several Glarkian-possessed humanoids converging on a frightened girl in an alley. Vampblade leaps down and slices her blade through them, effectively exorcising the alien entities from the human hosts. Surprisingly, the meek and timid girl is not so meek and timid after all. It is actually Janey Belle, the Zombie Queen. Janey manifests into her true undead form and yells at Vampblade for spoiling her intended meals. The two begin fighting and Zombie Tramp mocks Vampblade for her comic book inspired persona. She begins shouting out her attacks like a Japanese anime, and physically overpowers Vampblade. Zombie Tramp then uses her sorcery to switch bodies with Vampblade. Unfortunately for her, she cannot convert Vampblade's body into a new zombie host form, and Katie Carva's mind is now trapped inside of Janey Belle's body. As Vampblade, Janey cannot access her sorcery. However, while inhabiting the zombie body, Katie Carva now has the ability to harness Janey's powers. Appearances Featured characters * Vampblade, Katie Carva * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle Supporting characters * None Antagonists * Glarkians Minor characters * Unnamed humans Organizations * None Races * Humans * Altered humans * Glarkians * Space vampires * Zombies Locations * Unknown Items * Chains * Vampblades Vehicles * Van Powers * Body-swapping * Mind control * Possession * Sorcery * Superhuman strength Miscellaneous * Alien parasites * Exorcism * Full moon * Impalement * Incantations * Undead Notes & Trivia gets the upper hand over Vampblade.]] * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. Copyright Dan Mendoza and Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2015. * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * The tagline for this issue is "Street walking versus blade brandishing bad girl!" * This series is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language, nudity, sexual situations, and scenes of graphic violence. * Warning: This book contains two bad ass chicks in an over the top comic book throw down! Stay alert! * This issue shipped with multiple variant covers. A Vampblade featured cover illustrated by Winston Young was released with a 1,500 print run. The risqu variant of this cover was limited to 2,000 copies. A Zombie Tramp featured cover, also illustrated by Young, was released with a 1,500 print run. The risqu variant of this cover was limited to 2,000 copies. An ultra rare AoD Collectibles variant, illustrated by Dan Mendoza, was published with a print run of only 250 copies. * Colleen Boyd is credited as associate editor in this issue. * Janey Belle and Katie Carva first encountered one another in a storyline that ran through issues #9-#11 of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3. * Round One victory goes to Janey Belle, the Zombie Tramp. It's not even a contest. Recommended Reading Vampires Zombies See also Zombie Tramp Vampblade External Links * * *